This invention relates to improvements in flexible adhesive tape for attachment to surfaces of sheets and other objects and, more particularly, to tape roll structure for use in making tabs on an edge margin of a sheet.
Conventional tabs for edge margins of sheets are typically made of plastic which is transparent, and each tab has a pocket for receiving a paper strip on which indicia can be written before the paper strip is inserted into the pocket. The conventional tabs are costly, relatively rigid, limited in length, and are bonded in some suitable manner to an edge margin of a sheet to couple the paper strip to the sheet.
It is a cumbersome and laborious task to couple the conventional plastic tab holder to a sheet. It is desirable that the use of a tab be made easier and less expensive and that the length of the tab be variable; thus, improvements are needed to simplify not only the making of tabs, but also the placement of tabs on the edge margins of sheets. The present invention provides such improvements.